


Taming The Beast ( SwapFell Papyrus Love Story)

by PawPrint18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Comedy, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Lust, Original Character(s), Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPrint18/pseuds/PawPrint18
Summary: (This story is connected to You're My Flower ( UnderFell Sans Love Story)Suzy had a secret that know one knew except her best friend that strangely disappeared for 4 months no one else really liked her much was it because of her anger issues or the tough look she'd always put on with people that were nasty or maybe because she had a scottish accent? she didn't know and didn't really care. One day she met a child that looked kinda grey and had round black eyes the child told her she could help her with her secret by just taking her hand Suzy was curious but agreed but as she touched the kids hand she ended up falling onto a flower bed in an underground world will she be able to tame her secret or will someone do it for her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sneak peek of my next story after my first part of my Underfell story is done C: enjoy~ I dont see many SF papyrus ones anyway needs to be more XD

It's been two months now since my closest friend and the kid she was babysitting disappeared her mom is so worried about her so am I really but.... I have a gut feeling that they are both alive and well. I sighed as I closed the window of my bedroom I dont have any other friends to hang out with now she was the only one... " what... a bummer I hope you come back safe and soon.... Mae and Frisk... I need you Mae I need your help.." I said as I tried to hold back tears she was the only one that new my deepest secret that I can not control most of the time. I'm not very popular around the village maybe because of my anger issues or my tough look I put on when I see bullies or maybe because of my accent to be honest I dont really care. My family lived in Scotland that was so far away from  E.bott I moved to E.bott when I was 15 to start a new life and to help my family out we weren't good with money thats why I left home at the age of 15. I met Mae in school she came from a wealthy family mostly from her dad's side but she offered to help me out. I was happy I made a friend my... only friend the only one that knows about my secret she deserved to know but now i'm lost without her I walked into my living room and sat on the sofa and turned the TV on I put the News on to check the weather as I thought it was going to thunder storm. I sighed in annoyance as I got up to go back upstairs to my room " ugh.... I hate storms so much.... I really need help UGGGHH!!" I said as I slammed my face into my pillow. An hour later I woke up from the lighting and thunder " HOLY MOLY!!" I said as I put my hand on my chest and panted a little I groaned and rubbed my face "  am I not going to get sleep tonight either..." I said as I sighed. I got out of bed and put my purple turtle neck jumper back on and blue jeans " didn't want to sleep anyway..." I said as I opened my bedroom door and went downstairs to my kitchen to make a drink of warm milk it was still chucking it down as I looked out my kitchen window. I grabbed the milk out of the fridge as I shut the door I saw what looked like a kid behind the fridge door I gasped and dropped the bottle of milk on the floor I looked closely at the kid she was just all grey with black round circles as eyes and plae white skin she smiled at me and waved a little " hello.....Suzy....." the kid said with an echo like voice I backed away a little  " this... this is gotta be a dream...." the girl shook her head " no... your not dreaming Suzy this is real.... I came to help you...." I frowned " h-help me? how do you even know me? who are you?" I shouted a little as a boom of light came threw the window from the storm the grey girl smiled at me " they call me Core Frisk...." she said with a sad smile " Core Frisk?..... what...." I gave her a confused look as I tilted my head. " it's... a long story... and me knowing about you too... best not to ask.... but as I said I want to help you Suzy.... with your secret.." Core Frisk said as she smiled at me my eyes widened how did she know my secret. " and... I know your friend..... is alive and well... but if you want to help yourself you gotta trust me Suzy....." I flinched a little " how... did you...." Core Frisk just stared at me " it doesn't matter how I know..... all the matters is if you will let me help you....." she said as she held her hand out to me.

Can I trust this strange little girl she just appeared out of nowhere knowing about me and what's happened i'm so confused, scared but.... she said she can help me finally someone might be able to help me  I  slowly nodded at her " yes... I trust ya kid......" Core Frisk nodded back " then... take my hand...." I reached for her hand slowly the only thing I could hear was my heavy breathing and the rain and thunder outside I grabbed Core Frisks hand gently she just giggled " good luck.... Suzy...." I gave her a confused look and was about to ask her why she would say that till she and everything else disappeared  I closed my eyes tight as I felt like I was falling and landing on something soft I opened my eyes and looked around " what... the.... this isn't my house anymore where the hell am I?....". I looked around I was on top of a flower bed I then saw what looked like a half dog half cat thing hiding behind a rock. I stood up and walked slowly over to it " hey...." the cat dog creature smiled at me weakly and spoke " hoi i'm Temmie.... a-are you ok homan?" I backed up a bit when it spoke but laughed weakly to myself " y-yeah i'm ok.... do you know where I am Temmie?" Temmie came walking out of there hiding spot and smiled sadly at me. " your in the underground homan..." " the... the underground you mean the legend is true about monsters being banished underground???" I said as I stared down at Temmie they nodded " oh lord...." I started to panic a little. " Calm d-down homan Temmie will help you..." they said as they walked over to me " yeah.. that would be nice for someone to help me out around here I just found out monsters are real even though i'm not that surprised.." I said as I picked Temmie up " we got to be careful now.... dont let him see you urrr..." " oh sorry my names Suzy and who's him??" I said as I started walking to the door entrance. "The caretaker of the ruins.... he may seem nice at first but he is how you say dangerous Temmie has to hide all the time from him...." I scoffed " I am not scared of bullies.. Temmie monster or  no monster..." " please homan... just be careful.....". I stopped walking as I came to what looked like puzzles " oh boy I am shit at puzzles... are you any good at them Temmie?" I asked smiling nervously at them they looked nervous " w-well we just have to solve them homan t-thats all....." I then heard a low deep chuckle from behind me " my, my a human.... it's been so long,..." I felt a shiver go down my spine " o-oh no.... its him...." Temmie whispered I took a breath and turned around to be look down apon a very tall goat like monster.

 

 

( hhhheeeyyyy guys here's the first chapter sneak peek on what's to come I will do chapter 2 once I have  almost finished my Underfell story so enjoy Chapter 1 XD and thanks for reading~)


	2. Chapter 2

" A teen human how fascinating... come with me child I will make you some tea at my house.." the goat man said as he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me threw puzzles " my names Suzy i'm not a kid laddie...." I mumbled. The goat man just glared at me he let go of my wrist as we came to a old looking door " howdy I am Asgore caretaker of the ruins... you will be safe here child.. please do come in.." Asgore said as he opened the door for me Temmie hid in a scruffy brown bag that went over my right shoulder to my waist. I glared at Asgore as I walked in " we need to find away out of here homan... we can't stay here.... Temmie has a bad feeling..." Temmie whispered I looked down at them and nodded. " make yourself at home I will get you some tea and pie..." Asgore said as he smirked and went into the kitchen I scoffed and looked around a little to try and find away out I looked at his books " huh.. guess he likes snails..ugh...." I said as I placed the book back there was also a creepy book about gore I scrunched up my face in disgust knowing that this guy is probably maybe insane. " Suzy.. where do you think those stairs go Temmie thinks it's away out.." Temmie said as they pointed a paw at the staircase I smiled and hummed in approval but before I could go near the staircase Asgore came back in with some tea and pie " here you go my child.. please do sit down..." " urrr sure... and thanks.." I mumbled as I sat on the floor and took the tea and pie suddenly the smell of iron hit my nose " excuse me I just need to go sort something out..." Asgore said as he got up and went into one of what I think is a bedroom. I looked down at my tea and it was dark red " what the...." my eyes widened as I realised what it was " holy moly is this blood??!! blood tea... ugh.. I dont want to know how he got this.." I placed the tea cup on the table straight away making some of the blood spill a little " don't eat the pie either homan.. I can smell blood in it too..." Temmie said as I pushed the plate of pie away " yeah I can smell it too..." I mumbled. A few minutes later Asgore came back " are you not hungry child..." he said darkly  I crossed my arms " as you can clearly see laddie I am a human and I do not eat blood pie...mate..." I said as I glared at him I wasn't scared of a tall goat monster I've seen worse things in my life. Asgore growled a little as he grabbed the neck of my jumper Temmie squeaked as they hid in the bag I grunted but did not react " how dare you disobey me you horrid teen.... I am sick of children not listening to me...." Asgore then dragged me and chucked me into a kid like room " hey laddie you can't keep me in here!" I said as I stood up Asgore just smirked and slammed the door shut and locking it.

I ran my hand threw my hair as I sighed " how are we going to get out now Temmie?" I said as I sat down and leaned my head on the bed Temmie jumped out the bag and looked around " I.... I dont know homan..... b-but dont you worry Temmie will help you get out.." they said as they smiled at me sadly I smiled back and stroked Temmies head " I know you will... I'll look too..". I stood back up and looked out the window the glass was pitch black and it was locked anyway. Temmie looked in places I couldn't look from how small they were " Temmie must find a key there has to be a spare one in here somewhere...". I looked in the books that were on the shelf nothing but there was a photo of a kid like goat monster " huh... maybe this is Asgores kid? I wonder where he is?" I mumbled. " A HA homan Suzy Temmie found a hidden key" Temmie said as they came running towards me with a key in there mouth I smiled " good job Temmie let's see if it's the right key tough.." I walked up to the door and tried the key I hummed in approval when the sound of the door unlocked. I picked up Temmie and put them in the bag I pulled the door open slowly and looked right and left to see if Asgore was about I heard a slight snoring coming from the room next door meaning Asgore was asleep so it was night time already " geez how long were we looking for a key?.." I whispered Temmie shrugged " let's get out of here homan before he wakes up.." I nodded and started walking to the staircase but I had a feeling to look around a little and I was getting really hungry " hang on Tem I wanna look around a little and I wanna find some food I haven't eaten in awhile..." " WHAT homan Suzy you can't the goat man might wake up and then might kill us! Temmie says we must go now!" Temmie yapped I just rolled my eyes and sighed I wasn't going to go anywhere without food so I started to walk to the kitchen " fine get yourself killed dum dum wake me up when we are still alive" Temmie said as they ducked their head and front paws into the bag. I sighed and rolled my eyes again as I walked into the kitchen to find some edible food " come on.. there has to be proper food somewhere.." I said to myself as I looked through the cupboards and the fridge but all Asgore had was blood and bottles of what looked like poison or something I shuddered " yeah... I think we should go.. I'll find food somewhere else.." I mumbled as I walked out the kitchen " finally came to your senses now homan just go down the stairs and dont stop walking till you reach a door!"Temmie yelled a little as I started to walk down the staircase.

 " Quickly homan Suzy I think the scary goat man has woken up!" Temmie said with worry in there voice " what do you think i'm doing Temmie i'm going as fast as I can!" I yelled back. " CHILD GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM!!" I then started to panic and ran as fast as I could holding the bag Temmie was in so they wouldn't fly out " oh shit, shit!!" " Suzy duck!!" Temmie shouted "what why-" a fireball flew right past me missing my head by an inch " oh... holy moly... thats why!" " YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD GET BACK HERE NOW AND YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE LIGHT" " urrrr no thanks matey!" I still kept running as Asgore threw fireballs at me and yelled at me I could tell he was really angry very angry indeed it felt like the corridor went on forever Temmie jumped out the bag and ran in front of me I could see a huge door I looked over my shoulder Asgore was not far behind " I will open the door homan dont worry!" Temmie said as they started to pull at the door with there paws. I put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath back " anytime will do Temmie it's not like a crazy goat man is trying to kill me or anything" Temmie growled in response " i'm trying homan Suzy!". I ran to the door and started tugging at it curling my fingers threw the gaps and pulling " come on , come on open please ACK!" I pulled my left hand back I had a gash across it a sharp chip of wood cut me " damn it.." I mumbled ignoring the pain at the moment " CHILD YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!!" Asgore yelled as he threw another fireball luckily hitting the other side of the door and surprisingly letting me and Temmie open it " HA got it come on Temmie!" I grabbed Temmie wincing as there fur touched the cut on my hand and putting them back in the bag " NO WAIT PLEASE CHILD YOU WILL DIE SHE WILL KILL YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!" " hurry homan!" I pushed the door more and lost my balance and fell in something cold and wet as the door slammed closed " Ack shit!" I lifted myself up and saw that I was surrounded by snow and woods I winced again as I felt the snow soak the cut on my hand I stood up quickly putting my sleeve over my hand. " are you ok Temmie?" I said as I looked down at them Temmie shook their head getting the snow out of there hair " yes Temmie is fine homan are you ok?" I nodded " yeah..just have a cut on my hand thats all it will be fine though.." I said as I started walking " ok.. Temmie still thinks we are not safe let's get out of this winter hell before anyone else sees us...". I wrapped my arms around myself " yeah dont have to tell me twice my feet are already getting cold..." I said as I started walking " where are we anyway Temmie?" I asked as I looked around all there was was snow and lots of trees and a big stick on the ground. Temmie sighed " we are in Snowdin Temmie doesn't like this place...". I hummed in response as I stepped over a big stick " hey looks like we're coming to a bridge Temmie oh... but it has-" *Snap!* I jumped a little as I heard a snap behind me I looked over my shoulder and saw that the big stick was now broken " hmmmm...." I frowned " I swear that stick was not snapped..." I mumbled. I could feel Temmie shaking " w-we should keep moving homan Suzy Temmie getting scared...".


	3. Chapter 3

" Temmie I have a bad feeling about thi-" " hey.. human why dont you turn around and greet a new pal.." I felt my body tense as a scratchy husky voice came from behind me " Suzy.... dont  shake his hand...." I turned around slowly and saw a 6ft4 skeleton in front of me he wore a red turtleneck jumper, black jacket with a fluffy hood, black jeans and red and black trainers. I looked up he had sharp jagged teeth with one gold one and pitch black eye sockets he also had a fag in his mouth I frowned a little I had to admit he was scary looking but I hid the fear as he smirked down at me " dont leave a guy hanging sweetie..." I crossed my arms " heh yeah do you think i'm stupid bonehead you have a fucking buzzer on your hand". The tall skeleton glared at me for second then raised his hands in defeat " ya got me heh just a little trick guess you're not as dumb as you look dollface" he said with a grin I growled a little and clenched my hands into fists " WHAT!" now I was pissed " homan please lets just go!" Temmie shouted but I didn't listen " say it again to my face numbskull... just because i'm blonde doesn't mean i'm stupid dumbass!" the tall skeleton chuckled and leaned down to my face " feisty aren't ya sweetie.. nice thighs ya got too~..." he whispered darkly drooling a little. I blushed in anger and embarrassment and growled a little " lad you have never met a human like me!" I was about to slap him till I heard a rough child like deep voice " PAPYRUS WHERE ARE YOU GET HERE NOW LAZY ASS!" " damn it Suzy let's go before the small idiot knows your here" Temmie said I nodded and jumped over the gate of the bridge " wow I didn't know you could jump that high Temmie imprest" I smiled " thanks Tem.." " heh no you dont dollface.." my eyes widened when I bumped into the tall skeleton that was called Papyrus. " PAPYRUS GET HERE NOW DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" I looked behind Papyrus and saw a shorter skeleton about 5ft6 he had what looked like black armor on and a tatty red bandanna " hang on m'lord..." I gasped and shouted as I was lifted off the floor and tucked under Papyrus arm Temmie was growling and hissing when they were picked by their jumper " put Temmie down smiling trash bag!!". The shorter skeleton walked up to us he had sharp shark like teeth and one scar going across his right eye socket he also had red pinpricks as pupils he frowned and crossed his arms as he looked up at Papyrus and scoffed " YOU CAPTURED A HUMAN? HMPH WHO KNEW MY LAZY ASS BROTHER WOULD CAPTURE A STUPID HUMAN AND IS THAT A WEIRD CAT DOG THING?... N-NEVER MIND GOOD JOB FOR ONCE PAPYRUS NOW ONWARD TO THE HOUSE  MEWH HEH HEH!" the short skeleton said as he started walking I could see now that I was 1 inch taller than him " yes m'lord..." Papyrus started following the other skeleton that I now knew was his brother. I started to struggle " let me go you bone heads!" I shouted as I tried to pull Papyrus arms off me but it was no use " HUSH NO HUMAN YOU AND YOUR PET.. ARE NOW MY PRISONERS MEWH HEH HEH" "  bite me shorty!" Suddenly we came to a halt I felt Papyrus tighten his grip on me I winced " hey laddie that bloody hurts!" I said as I glared up at him his eye sockets were shadowed over by his hood I felt sweat go down my neck I was now a bit worried. " HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE MAGNIFICENT AND TERRIBLE SANS HUMAN!" Sans said as he faced me I just frowned " whatever... let me go shorty" Sans pouted " NEVER YOU'RE MY PRISONER NOW I WILL HAVE YOUR SOUL HUMAN" he shouted as he turned and started walking again I sighed heavily knowing I couldn't do anything.

 They took me and Temmie to a place called Snowdin there were edgy looking monsters everywhere some were staring at us but did not dare approach we then came up to a house Sans unlocked the door I had my arms crossed trying to figure away to escape these bone heads. I was then thrown onto the sofa I catched Temmie before they could bounce off " hey thats no way to treat a girl!" I shouted as I sat up and crossed my arms and legs Papyrus just shrugged and grinned I glared at him Sans smirked "  NOW HUMAN YOU WILL STAY WITH US TILL I DECIDED TO TAKE YOUR SOUL AND BE VERY POPULAR FOR NOW YOU WILL SLEEP ON THE SOFA WITH YOUR... PET DO NOT THINK TO ESCAPE ALL THE DOORS AND WINDOWS WILL BE LOCKED MEWH HEH HEH" I rolled my eyes " wouldn't dream of it lad" I said sarcastically. " GOOD" Sans said proudly I just raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh this skeleton doesn't know sarcasm? I could see Papyrus chuckling to himself not letting his brother know of course " you can't keep me here this is kidnapping" " QUIET HUMAN.... NOW I AM GOING TO MAKE DINNER PAPYRUS KEEP AN EYE ON HER AND HER PET" Sans said as he walked into the kitchen " yes m'lord" I just growled and started to stroke Temmie who was shaking a little as they snuggled up in my lap " my names Suzy not human...". Papyrus sat next to me as he sighed heavily " ya know dollface... you got some fight in ya for a human and a girl.. this is going to be fun" he chuckled as he got back up and walked up the stairs I said nothing and just looked down at Temmie who was asleep now I sighed " I won't leave without you Temmie I'll wait till night to escape this hell...". That night I didn't want to eat any food from the short ass skeleton so he just told me to starve Papyrus gave me a blanket and a pillow for the sofa as Sans locked all the doors and windows I mumbled a thanks and snached the stuff off Papyrus and walked over to the sofa I gave the pillow to Temmie I was about to take my jeans off and sleep in my jumper till I noticed Papyrus was standing behind me still I turned my head and stared up at him " urrr can you go away I wanna sleep and that means not with you Papyrus..." I said darkly. Papyrus had a pervy smirk on his face as his gold tooth glinted " heh... aww ya not gonna put a show on for me dollface thats a shame.." Papyrus said as he stepped closer I flinched a little but stood my ground " ugh.... what is wrong with you?.... you dont scare me neither does your brother!" I gasped and winced as my head hit the floor from Papyrus pinning me down I could feel his sweet breath on my face that smells like Syrup I could also feel his sharp claw like fingers dig into my wrists. " What the hell do you think you are doing? get off me!" I said through clenched teeth  Papyrus just smirked as he ran a claw like finger down my thigh I felt my face heat up " g-get off me perv!" Papyrus was about to say something till Sans shouted from upstairs " PAPYRUS GET UP HERE NOW" Papyrus growled a little then quickly got off me and walked over to the stairs without looking at me " coming... m'lord..." he said as he disappeared upstairs. I huffed and shook my head as I crawled onto the sofa " Suzy you ok?" " y-yeah fine Temmie... g-go back to sleep..." I mumbled as I put the blanket over me " this place is full of weird and dangerous monster I'll have to be more careful..." " Temmie did say homan.." " I know... I know Temmie".

 The next morning I was rudely awakened by a whack on the head " HUMAN GET UP" I groaned as I rubbed my head " have you ever heard of just shaking or tapping someone awake lad.." I mumbled as I sat up Temmie was still asleep on my lap Sans was standing in front of me with his arms crossed and his foot tapping " I AM GOING OUT HUMAN SO YOU WILL HAVE TO STAY WITH MY LAZY BROTHER TODAY I AM GOING ON PATROL FOR HUMANS" Sans said proudly I raised an eyebrow and gave him a confused look was he serious? I was human and i'm right in front of him " lad.. are you joking i'm a human ya know?" Sans scoffed " YES I KNOW YOU ARE HUMAN DUMMY YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN ANOTHER ONE MIGHT FALL DOWN NOW DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS PLACE HOPEFULLY MY BROTHER CAN KEEP AN EYE ON YOU SO YOU DON'T RUN AWAY" Sans said as he walked out the door slamming it making Temmie jump awake I groaned loudly and rubbed my face " dumbass..." I mumbled. I got off the sofa and put my jeans back on as I went into the kitchen to get something to eat and drink strangely I wasn't that hungry even when I didn't want to eat that short ass skeletons food " come on there has to be something in here to eat..." I said as I looked through the cupboards and fridge I found some milk to drink but still nothing to eat " yeah.. sweetie we dont have a lot to eat shame you missed dinner last night huh..." Papyrus said with a smirk as he leaned on the wall of the kitchen I sighed  " but I know where we can get some we can go to a place called Muffets I go there all the time" I glared at Papyrus " i'm not going anywhere with you..." Papyrus shrugged " s'fine just starve then.." he said as he was about to walk out the kitchen " wait.... ok fine I'll go with you BUT keep your hands to yourself bonehead" I said as I walked up to him and crossed my arms " heh no promise there dollface..". We were walking to a place called Muffets Temmie didn't want to come so they stayed at the house Papyrus was in front of me as I walked behind him with my hands in my jean pockets I didn't mind the cold I was used to it I then spotted something off that made me stop in my tracks my breath hitched and my eyes widened some monsters were surrounding a dead deer like monster that was covered in its own blood " what do you think killed the poor thing?.." a bear like monster said " I dunno know but whatever did it must of been very hungry indeed.. there's so much blood and hardly any.. ugh well meat left...." a rabbit monster said a bit disgusted I stared at the corpse trying to take my eyes off it but couldn't I could sense something was really wrong till Papyrus tapped me and spoke " yo... sweetie you ok? come on stop standing around" I shook my head as Papyrus tugged on my arm roughly " y-yeah... sorry coming" I didn't know what was wrong with me but I felt like it had something to do with me.

**Author's Note:**

> what Suzy looks like: http://img09.deviantart.net/8e33/i/2017/053/e/4/suzy_the_wolf_girl_by_goldentigeress14-dazztnq.png  
> my tumblr: http://goldentigeresswolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
